Which Way Is Up?
by Simply-Sardonic
Summary: As an angry, rebellious teenager with a turbulent past and a violent nature, you don't earn too many friends. But with a Vampire BFF to back you up all the time, do you give a toss? I didn't. Not until HE decided to grace Forks with his presence anyway.
1. So Get Over It!

**Hey everyone, so this is my first attempt at fan fiction on here. ****It's a little plot bunny I've had going for a while and I have finally motivated myself to put it into action. I have rated this story as 'M' due to frequent cursing and mature themes that are yet to come. I won't give too much away, but as a warning, I do say that if you do not like to read anything that relates to drug abuse, physical abuse, underage drinking or smut then this probably isn't for you. I do not condone any of the behavior that I describe in this story; it is used for the purpose of the plot only.**

**I guess I should also note that I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Full Summary: As an angry, rebellious teenager with a turbulent past and a violent nature, you don't earn many friends. But as an angry rebellious teenager with a Vampire as a best friend, life sure does get interesting, trust me. But when a new clan moves to town, everything just gets a whole lot crazier. In water this deep, I'm beginning to wonder which way is up and which is down.**_

Chapter One – So Get Over It

I hate Forks. With a deep and burning passion. A few years back, when I was still young and naïve, I would never have believed that it was possible to hate as much as I do now. Please believe me when I say that I'm not being melodramatic; other than my own personal reasons for hating this ridiculously wet and gray excuse for a town, how could anyone possibly enjoy constant downpour, cloud and never ending greenery? Green had once been one of my favorite colors. Not anymore. It was the only bloody color I ever see around here and damn it's depressing. But as much as I hate it, there's no going back. I had no choice in the matter anyway, and even if I did, I would never go back. Depressing weather and gossiping townsfolk was a breeze compared to what would wait for me back there. I shuddered to even think. Those were memories that I was determined to keep locked in my mind, buried deep and to never have to resurface again. Whenever people questioned me about that particular time slot of my life, I always gave the same reaction; not worth knowing. Trust me it's not. I suffer horrendous nightmares from it myself; I do not wish to inflict those upon other people by telling my story.

So here I am, living in a tiny shack that my father likes to call a house, angry and bitter and ready to fight the world. Or school would be a better word for it. Another hatred of mine. Then again, there really aren't many things that I don't hate. I had grown quite the reputation because of this. Many of my classmates frequently referred to me as 'Freaky Fuck', 'Delusional Bitch', 'Weird Random Chick', and occasionally, if they were feeling friendly, 'Isabella'. Isn't it funny that of all the names they choose to call me, I detest 'Isabella' the most? Most probably because I really don't give a shit what they think about me. They don't know the bloody start of my problems, so why should I give a toss about their misguided judgments of me? I say misguided, but I guess I pretty much deserve the hateful names they call me when they think I'm out of earshot and the cautious glances they throw occasionally. I had certainly brought a few of them down a peg or two. I vaguely recall punching Tyler Crowley in the gut only a month after I relocated here. The dick deserved it, putting the moves on me like I was some piece of fresh meat on display. I showed him; and the entire male population that I am not some chick who just lets any random guy cop a feel.

Ok, I'm rambling on quite a bit. My mind does tend to wander on the drive to school. Probably because it's the last sane time I get before having to unleash myself in amongst the students I avoid so much. I avoid, but I cannot ignore. Silly, petty conversations about 'She said this about so-and-so' and 'Oh my gosh, he's totally checking me out'. Drives me more insane than I already am! I let my thoughts slide as I pulled into the school parking lot. I flicked the radio off midway through some mindless, cheesy, pop song and pushed the truck door open. Already a few glances were being thrown my way. No-one dared look for more than a few seconds at a time, fearing that they would feel my wrath. I pitied them. Surely they had better things to do than steal quick looks at me before gossiping excitedly to their friends about whom my next target may be and how they hoped it wasn't them. Bloody idiots. I would only explode if someone gave me reason. And more often than not, they did.

Shoving my hands in my raincoat, I trudged forward toward the main entrance, ignoring all of the hushes and whispers as I did. Whatever. As usual, as soon as I was underneath the shelter of the building, the first bell signaled. I guess it's a good thing my homeroom class is at the very front of the building. Not luck though, I never had luck. I took my usual seat and rested my head on the desk as the teacher called attendance. I never called present. The teacher knew to look for me as I refused to call back. No need to draw unwanted attention to myself. I always received incredulous stares when I spoke. It was as if they had never heard me talk before. Morons.

As per usual, Spanish passed in an uneventful blur. The only highlight was watching Jessica Stanley stutter and fumble with embarrassment as she was forced to read out a very descriptive note detailing her weekend date with Mike Newton, clearly meant for Lauren Mallory's eyes only. It earned her a detention, which I forced myself not to chuckle at. That's karma, bitch.

Second period was my favorite. Math's. Not that I was particularly good at the subject. Quite terrible actually. Nope, it's the only close in which I am accompanied my Rosalie Hale; my one and only friend in the entire student body. Scratch that, in the entire world. She flashed her flawless grin at me as I seated myself next to her. She was the perfection of beauty. It almost hurt to look at her. Her long, luscious, blonde hair, immaculate figure, pearly white skin and honey/topaz eyes made her the envy of every female she had ever come across. Yeah, including me.

"Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" She asked. Her voice was like music to my ears. I could never get tired of her perfect, syrup-like voice. I grimaced.

'I slept through the night, just not very pleasantly." My usual answer. Nightmares. She knew too well. This was the only person I had ever confided in about my troublesome past. I told her because I knew she wouldn't pity me; only help me in any way she could as I would for her. "What about you?" I grinned.

"We both know the answer to that.' She chirped. I laughed. We both knew she didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep. 'Vampire's don't do that shit,' she had told me. Yeah, my BFF was a Vampire. Only I could befriend the one and only supernatural being in my school. It had taken her a while to tell me. About six months. I prodded and prodded until I got the truth out of her. I had basically figured out that she wasn't completely human anyway. I'm quite perceptive when it comes to the abnormal. Besides, I am a classic example of an abnormal teenager; I know when something isn't right. But still, a Vampire? Caught me a little off guard, but I accepted it. I guess it fitted more for my closest ever friend not to be human. What human would ever put up with me? My father certainly struggled.

"You got your homework?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I smacked my head roughly.

"Damn, I knew I had homework to do. Shit." I cussed. Mr. Verne was sure to pull me up for it this time. It wasn't the first time I had forgotten homework and he wasn't the easiest of teachers to please. A light chuckle escaped from Rosalie's all-too-perfect lips.

"Don't worry; I made two copies of mine with varying answers. I knew you would forget." She handed me a sheet of paper with answers scrawled all over it in an uncanny resemblance to my messy handwriting. Man, she was good.

"Thanks Rose. I owe ya."

"Damn straight." She laughed. Mr. Verne cleared his throat signaling start of class. I groaned and opened my textbook to page fifty-two as he had ordered.

"So what's this I heard about your little rendezvous with Mike Newton this weekend?' Rosalie whispered as she bit back a laugh. My violent streak never ceased to amuse her. Wait, how had she heard about my unfortunate meeting with Newton? Surely he hadn't told everyone? I can't imagine being beat to a pulp by Bella Swan was something you boasted to your buddies about. "Eric Yorkie witnessed the whole event." Rosalie reminded me. Ahh, so it was Eric who had shared Mike's beating with the school. Damn, it only happened on Sunday, yesterday. Word spread even quicker than I thought.

"The usual. I walked passed his parents hiking shop on the way to the Thriftway and banged into him. Pissed me off, went to put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped. No biggie." I muttered.

"I heard that he was teasing you, talking dirty and tried to grope you."

"Yeah well, that too." I admitted. Poor Mike, it sounded like Eric had certainly not spared any details when re-telling the event. Rosalie hissed.

"He would be walking around with his head back to front if I had been there." She snarled. I suppressed a smile. She always cheered me up, even if it was unintentionally and when she was being deadly serious. I loved that about her. I was so glad to have her as a friend. As mean, stuck-up and hostile as she may seem to an outsider, to me she was warm, loyal and very, very protective. I grinned as I remembered the day we first spoke, the day we became friends. I had been living in Forks for about a fortnight and had not long enrolled in the high school halfway through Sophomore Year. She was my 'first victim'. It did seem ironic how technically she could never really be classed as a victim with her insane speed and extraordinary super-strength. But that day she had been mine.

I had been partnered with her in Math's for the rest of the semester and she was extremely hostile and condescending towards me. Making remarks under her breath about how she much preferred to sit on her own and how she hated being paired up with the newbie. I was absolutely infuriated. I put up with it for days on end until one Wednesday morning, whilst we were working on simultaneous equations she made another rude jibe under her breath. I lost it. I threw her work off of the desk and demanded she look at me and tell me what the fuck her problem was. She looked outraged. I yelled something along the lines of 'I don't give a fuck if you are unhappy about the seating arrangements, but if you have a fucking problem, take it up with the fucking teacher and do not take it out on me. You might get away with your high-and-mighty attitude with everyone else around here but I'll be damned if I ever hear another snide comment from you about my being here. So get over it.' Of course I had received detention, but I really could care less. But if I was honest, I had completely shocked myself. I had never lost my temper with anyone other than my mother; for completely just reasons I should add. I had never been one for tantrums or violence. I guess that had long changed.

After my vent at Rosalie, she had approached me at lunch and offered me to sit with her. I was astounded. Nervous, I had accepted. She explained she had a newfound respect for me as no-one had ever dared talk to her like that before. In fact, no-one really dared talk to her at all, and she was intrigued that I had actually spoken to her, let alone shouted profanities at her. We sat together every lunch since, and became friends over time. She found my violent outbursts hilarious and I couldn't help but smile every time she laughed at them.

Math's passed all too quickly, and before I knew it, I was sitting at the lunch table talking about nonsense with Rosalie. Her tray of food sat before her untouched as did mine. I rarely ate at school. I rarely ate at all. Rosalie made no attempt in hiding the fact that this pissed her off. I reminded her that she didn't eat either to which she retorted I was welcome to join her in drinking animal blood. I gagged. Of course I knew she was messing around, I could never be near her when she hunted. But the thought of drinking blood made me want to vomit. I imagined it would be similar to eating rust and salt. Revolting.

"Are you even listening to me?' She hissed. Huh? Ok, clearly my mind had wandered.

"Sorry, preoccupied in thoughts of drinking blood." I muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"It's really not that bad." She stated. I laughed.

"Right, because rust and salt taste delicious." I laughed.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was saying that Esme and I are leaving to visit family in Alaska this weekend. We'll be gone for a week."

My jaw dropped. "What? You can't leave me here. I can put up with you being absent during good weather because I get to visit your house. You can't leave me here alone." I almost howled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hush, don't attract too much attention for goodness sake. It's only a week. You know I don't want to leave you. Think of it as a prolonged hunting trip."

I scowled. "I guess by family you mean…"

"People you really do not want to meet." She grinned. Of course. She had no family. Unless you took Esme into account; she played the part as her foster parent. She was going to visit her Vampire buddies. The Denali's I think she had once called them. I remembered that those were the ones who lived in Alaska. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it.' She grinned. I grimaced. What the hell was I going to do for a week without her?

**A/N****:** So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. The next chapter will be up very shortly and you don't want to miss it, trust me. Also, please excuse any errors I have made in spelling and grammar. I don't have a beta at the moment so bear with me. I am also aware that the characters are rather OOC but that's the way I need it for this story to flow.

Any thoughts or feedback is greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. So don't hesitate in pressing that lil review button just down there =)

V


	2. No Big Deal, Right?

**Hey, new chapter! I didn't expect to have it up so soon, but here you have it.**** Not quite as long as the previous chapter, not overly exciting but it is an important chapter to the story! I can guarantee that the next chapter will be longer and far more events will take place. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And again, please bear with me on the spelling and grammar. It's not great and I am still in need of a beta.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2 – No Big Deal, Right?**

A few days had passed since Rosalie had informed me that she would be leaving for the weekend and I hadn't warmed to the idea at all. She was leaving tomorrow after school. It comforted me slightly that it was a Friday tomorrow, so at least I had the weekend to myself before I had to face school without her. Little over a year ago I would have thought nothing of being alone. Now it scared the shit out of me. It wasn't that I particularly craved company. I just liked Rosalie's company and I had grown so used to it over the last year. I'm probably being a tad dramatic. I know it isn't the end of the world. I'll survive.

"Bella, I'm going fishing for a couple of hours this evening. You gonna be ok on your own?" Charlie had suddenly appeared from the living room. I turned my attention from the lasagna I was preparing to look at him.

"I'll be fine. Do you want me to save some lasagna in the fridge for you?" I asked politely. I usually tried my hardest to be polite in front of Charlie and not act like the moody, sullen teenager I was. It didn't come naturally. Though he didn't make a fuss when I was rude; he knew about my past. Renee had informed him. Bitch. I knew exactly what she would have called me as she described me; compulsive liar, attention seeker and marriage wrecker sprung to mind. I had to hand it to Charlie though, he hadn't judged me. He must be giving me the benefit of the doubt. He never dared to ask me about it; that topic was strictly off limits.

"You sure? You can head on over to Rosalie's if you'd rather have company." He pushed. He really didn't like leaving me on my own and it would have been rude for me to point out that I preferred it when I was alone.

"She's packing for Alaska, I don't want to bother her." I replied quickly hoping that the bitterness in my voice hadn't been too obvious. Clearly it hadn't. Charlie merely nodded and accepted my offer of lasagna and headed back through to the living room.

A few hours later I was home alone and becoming rather tired. Standing in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror as I prepared for bed. I looked a mess. My skin was gaunt, there were large circles under my eyes and my cheeks had clapped in a little. I knew it was due to my unhealthy diet. I only ate around one meal a day and I knew it was doing me no favors. Rosalie had reprimanded me frequently for this. Charlie hadn't said anything, he probably didn't notice. The only meal I did tend to eat was dinner with Charlie so he probably suspected nothing.

I don't know why I didn't eat more… it wasn't as if I was never hungry. I think it was my own way of punishing myself… for what, I have no idea. It had started when I moved to Forks; when my mother had rejected me.

"_You're a liar. Nothing but a filthy, compulsive liar. You know I have a good thing going with Phil and you're trying to ruin this for me. Stop being so fucking selfish and grow up. I'm tired of you and your attention seeking ways. You're going to live with your father. I never want you under my roof again."_

Those were the last words that Renee had said to me. They still rung in my ears. It cut at my heart to remember them. It was still so vivid in my mind, as if I were re-living it every time I thought of it. I didn't bother to argue back with her. It hurt too much. And it was since then that my eating patterns had changed. I wasn't starving myself or anything. As soon as Rosalie would hear my stomach grumbling, she would practically force feed me. As bloody annoying as that was, it was nice to know that somebody cared. I almost wanted to eat all the time just to keep her happy. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Forcing the thoughts from my head, I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before shuffling into my room and into bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. My last thought was how I better make the god damn most of tomorrow if I wouldn't be seeing Rosalie for a week.

-

The next day went in all too fast. I got absolutely no work done in Math's due to the fact that Rosalie was whispering excitedly about seeing her old friends in Alaska. I knew she wasn't trying to upset me by talking about it constantly; she was just excited. Although she did promise that she would miss me terribly while she was gone and how she would be itching to come back once she had been there for a few hours. A smile crept onto my face when she said that. As hard as it would be when she was gone, I couldn't help but feel happy for her. She rarely got to see those of her kind and as much as she loved my company, I knew she should also keep in touch with others. It was only fair, right?

By the time lunch came, hot gossip had spread that a new family were starting school here the following week. This seemed to excite everyone and I could not for the life of me understand why. It had been the same when I had first arrived. All of the students were buzzing with anticipation and would constantly approach me trying to befriend me. I of course, rejected them all without thought. I pitied the poor students who were said to arrive on Monday. They would be treated like fresh meat and everyone would compete for their attention.

"I can't believe I am going on holiday the week there are new students coming." Rosalie huffed. I stared at her in shock.

"Seriously? I thought humans held no interest for you?" I whispered teasing. She shrugged.

"Other than you of course. But that doesn't mean I don't want to get a sneak look at them. I mean how often do we get new meat around here?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a slice of pizza from Rosalie's tray. Her eyes lit up as I took a bite. I stared pointedly at her giving her a look that said _Shut up and don't mention it_. She complied. I only took three or four bites before placing it down again. It still pleased her however.

"So, promise you'll get a good look at the new students for me? I expect gossip when I call you."

"You're going to call me?" I asked stupidly. I hadn't expected to hear from her until she got back. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm going to call silly. I may be able to go a week without your company, but I sure am not going a week without getting gossip and griping from you!"

I smiled at that thought. It cheered me up a little that she wouldn't be completely gone. "I'll try to get a quick peak for you, but I'm not promising. You know how well I get on with other people after all." I said lightheartedly.

"That I do know." She smirked.

The rest of the day had followed with conversations being thrown everywhere about the new arrivals. I really wasn't that bothered about it. I mean, it's just another few students that I would have to avoid. No big deal, right?

The evening was just as uneventful as school. Charlie had gone out fishing again but not before harassing me about whether I could be ok on my own. It took everything I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at him. I mean I'm seventeen for Christ's sake! To pass time I had baked some brownies. Not that I would eat them. Probably just leave them in the refrigerator for Charlie. He could share them with his fishing buddies or whatever.

Rosalie phoned to officially say goodbye. I really wish she hadn't. It only made me more upset that she was leaving. I reminded myself that I was being pathetic. _A week, only a week,_ I kept chanting to myself. To take my mind off of it, I decided to have a shower before bed. I didn't take long, and before I knew it I was laying in bed ready to drop off.

It really frustrated me how fast the days seemed to be going by. It felt like only a mere few hours ago that Rosalie had told me she was leaving. Five days it had been! My thoughts drifted to the new students who would be joining Forks High on the coming Monday. Maybe it was just a rumor. I hoped so. There were enough mindless, pathetic excuses for humans at the school already without needing the addition of anymore. Absentmindedly I wondered how many of them there would be. Was it a big family? Three, four, maybe five additions to the school? Wow, that would be one big family. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that before I knew it, I had once again drifted into my usual string of nightmares.

_**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people are enjoying the story. It spurs me on to write**__** more. So if you could spare a moment to give some feedback, criticism or anything, I would really appreciate any comments/ideas or suggestions you might have. Thanks a bunch!**_


	3. My Fucking Table!

**Hey all, new chapter. I'm really surprised at how fast I am getting these up. Anyway, arrival of the new kids! Exciting? Me thinks so =) So I would like to thank those who reviewed, it means so much to me to get any sort of feedback on my work. So thank you again!**

**If I did own Twilight and it's characters, I can assure you that I would not be sitting her at 3AM with my back killing me, eating big dollops of Mackie's Vanilla Ice Cream and writing this… I would be away to the Caribbean somewhere… But alas, I do not own it and I am sitting here eating absurd amounts of ice cream. The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 3 – My Fucking Table!**

The weekend had been a bore. On Saturday, the most productive activity I did was the laundry. Other than that, I had spent most of the day reading, watching mindless sit-coms on the television and waited by the phone praying that Rosalie would call. Pathetic, I knew. Of course she would wait a few days before callings, but I couldn't help but hope. Charlie would ask me random questions now and again clearly attempting small talk. I didn't care much for it. I knew he was just trying to make an effort with me, but I didn't know how to tell him that I was the sufferer in silence type. The night was as it usually was. By around 10pm I was in bed and willing myself to sleep, praying to the heavens above that I could have pleasant dreams. No such luck.

Sunday was much the same. I spent a good portion of the day cleaning the house. Charlie had gone out fishing with some of his friends from La Push and I had the house to myself. I'd made dinner as usual (I decided on chicken fajitas for a change) and left some in the fridge for Charlie. He hadn't come home until 9.30pm and by that time, I was already in bed. Not that I was tired, but the way I saw it was the quicker the day was over, the less time I had to wait until Rosalie returned. I thought about how she must be enjoying herself in Alaska and wondered if she missed me at all. Probably not, no doubt she would just be too excited about meeting her other friends again for the first time in a long time. I tried to be happy for her, but being as selfish as I am, I only willed for her to return.

My nightmares surfaced as usual once I had finally fallen asleep. I woke up frequently during the night in a cold sweat. They were so damn vivid; it felt like I was really re-living it over again. His voice rasping in my ear, hand creeping up my thigh, Renee screaming like a banshee that I was an ungrateful bitch and should be living in a foster home. The flashes taunted me. I was so thankful when I woke up early Monday morning and freed from the terror, although I knew I would be returning to it in around fifteen hours. I tried not to think about that. Instead, I turned my thoughts to the new family who were rumored to be starting Forks High today. I wondered what they would be like. As long as none of them were as bad as Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley, I could try to put up with them. No-one could possibly be as insufferable as those attention seeking, rumor spreading ego-maniacs. What I would give for either of them to give me a reason to punch them square in the jaw. So far, they had been smart and steered clear from me. They had witnessed too many of my outbursts and wouldn't want to risk me damaging their pretty little noses.

My thoughts still on what it would feel like to give Jessica or Lauren the good beating they deserved, I got into my truck and made my way to school. By the time I had arrived, I was around thirty minutes early. Other than my own monster of a truck, there were only a few other vehicles in the student parking lot. One stood out among the rest; a new, shiny, silver Volvo. So the new kids had money then, huh? That's a novelty in Forks. Everyone would be throwing themselves at them hoping to become their new BFFs. I snorted at the thought. I'd certainly keep clear of them at all costs. Not bothering to go into school, I pulled out Macbeth from my book-bag and leaned back into my seat to read. No point in going to sit in the empty cafeteria by myself. Besides, we were due to finish the book for English by the end of the week. Not that I hadn't read the book a bazillion times before.

I had reached Act 2, Scene 2, by the time the bell rang. I had been so immersed in the book that I had barely noticed the time going by. Quickly shoving the book back in my bag, I got out of the truck and walked briskly to the school entrance. The parking lot was now full. I hadn't even noticed anyone arriving. I guess that's what reading does to me…

The teacher had already started calling attendance by the time I arrived but thankfully gave no notice as I took my seat. The teachers were as bad as the pupils, not wanting to set me off. As I took my seat I noticed that everyone's eyes seem to be focused on the same particular person; a girl sat at the front with short, black hair that spiked out in every direction. She looked rather petite and fragile but I couldn't get a glimpse of her face. New girl obviously. Homeroom was over quick enough and before I could catch another quick glance of the new girl, she had disappeared out of the classroom with such speed and grace; everyone stared after her, mouths ajar. It took only a split second before the whispering started as we exited the classroom. 'Goodness, she was in a hurry', 'Oh my, did you see her skin, it's gorgeous' and 'I would well do her' were a few of the sentences I caught, the latter obviously coming from the infamous Mike Newton. I rolled my eyes.

Spanish and Math's was a bore. None of the new kids were in Spanish (much to Jessica Stanley's dismay) and one of them (I think his name was Casper or Jasper or something) was in my Math's class. I didn't get a very good look at him but Jessica did and boy did she like what she saw. It was absolutely hilarious. She had approached him with that super sluttish strut of hers and flashed him her most flirtatious smile. I almost threw up a little when I had seen that. _Poor boy_, I had thought. She had leaned down on his table in front of him (he got a face full of her cleavage) and muttered something to him. I assume she was offering a proposition of some sort, stupid slut. I had expected no less from her. What I hadn't expected was his reaction. He scooted as far away from her as possible as though revolted and spat 'I have a girlfriend, fuck off'. Everyone sat there in shock. I on the other hand was nearly crying from laughter. She threw me one of her dirtiest looks which only made me laugh even harder. Needless to say she did not approach him again, though I heard a rumor that she tried it on with his older brother in the corridor only to be rejected again. I was in my element. I didn't know these kids, but I was already beginning to like them; anyone who rejects Jessica Stanley in an embarrassing and rude manner is worth getting to know. I was jumping the gun a bit, I probably would avoid them anyway (which strangely, they also seemed to be avoiding the entire student body as far as I'd overheard).

I had English before lunch and as soon as it was over, I slowly made my way to the cafeteria. No point in hurrying, it wasn't as if I had anyone waiting on me today. Gossip and whispers still filled the halls everywhere I went and it was really beginning to piss me off. I had forgotten just how excited Forks became about new arrivals. I hastily bought my lunch and made my way to my usual table; I froze mid-step._ Bastards were sitting at __**my **__fucking table. _I scanned the room for another empty table. I growled as Tyler Crowley took the last one. Teach me to walk so fucking slowly. I stared at the offensive beings who were sitting at my table. New kids. Well obviously, everyone else knew better than to piss me off, and strangers sitting at my table _really_ pissed me off. I took a closer look. The boy (Jasper, I think) was sitting at the table with the little pixie girl who had been in my homeroom. I hadn't caught her name. It seemed that whoever else had started school with them had not yet joined them. I glared. I had a good mind to go over there and drag them from the seats but something held me back. I pondered for a moment deciding what action I should take. Against my better judgment, I strode over to them silently fuming. _Be nice Bella, they're new here. They didn't know that this was your table, _I chanted in my mind. I looked again at my options; I could tell them to get the fuck away from my table or I could be nice and let them sit with me if they'd rather. I decided to play the nice card. The pixie girl was staring at me in amusement as I made my decision and stopped in front of them at the table. The boy looked astounded as if he could tell that I was about to burst into a fit of rage. He looked cautiously at the girl who flashed him a reassuring smile. Ok, who the fuck are these people? I took a deep breath to calm myself as I spoke.

"Um, hey, I know you're new here and all but this is my lunch table, I always sit here. Avoid all of the other fucktards here if you know what I mean. So yeah, I've no desire to sit with any of them, I'm too scared my IQ will drop, so if you don't mind I'm going to sit here. You can stay of course, or if you'd rather be alone I suggest you move elsewhere." I said, fighting to keep my voice from shaking. I hoped they would leave and let me sit alone. I'd thrown in a little humor so as not to seem too harsh. The pixie girl chuckled and the boy stared at her incredulously.

"Um, sure I guess. We'll stay, but don't worry; we'll make sure you have your table to yourself tomorrow. I hope you don't mind that we have two others joining us." She answered in a song-like voice. I nodded and took my seat. The boy was still staring on in shock as if he couldn't believe the girl had accepted the invitation to stay. I silently cursed. Well at least I'd have it to myself tomorrow. "I'm Alice by the way." She added. "And this is Jasper." She motioned to the boy who was still staring in shock. Ok, that was pissing me off now. Didn't he know that it was rude to stare?

"Bella." I answered curtly. I had no desire to strike up a conversation and she must have noticed this because she didn't talk again. I pulled out my Math's homework and began to scribble answers on the page. My food lay untouched before me. I didn't even notice that we had more company until I looked up and noticed that a large, muscled guy with curly black hair was sitting only a few inches from me. He gave me a quick nod before snapping his attention to Alice who was mumbling something extremely quietly. Probably so I wouldn't hear. Well that's rude; I'm not one for eavesdropping. I turned my attention back to my homework. I hated not having Rosalie here to help me. Math's definitely wasn't one of my strongest subjects,

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alice asked quietly. My head jerked up to see if she was talking to me. She was. She was staring at my untouched macaroni and cheese.

"Not hungry." I retorted. It was then I noticed there was a new addition to the table. Fuck sake, did these people not make noise when they approached? I looked at him a little closer than I had the others. He seemed to be glaring at me, keeping as much distance as possible. He almost looked as if he was holding his breath. Jeesh, I didn't smell that bad did I? I noticed that his food was also untouched. I opened my mouth to make an angry remark when I noticed that the boy who had been introduced as Jasper looked absolutely horrified. I snapped my mouth shut and stared at the boy who was staring at me offensively, thinking of whether I should have a go at him. The closer I looked at him, the more beautiful I realized he was. Messy, bronze hair, pearly white skin, bright red lips and honey/topaz colored eyes. Why the hell did that description sound oddly familiar? Slowly, I turned my head to have another look at the rest of them. I hadn't really taken in their appearance before. As I drifted across each of their faces with my eyes, the same words ran through my head. Beautiful, pearly white skin, honey/topaz eyes, startling red lips. Surely not? I turned my gaze to each of their food trays. All untouched. I looked up again. They were all staring at the bronze haired boy with a look of astonishment on their faces. The grace and speed that Alice had this morning, her musical voice…

_Holy Fucking Shit… No Fucking Way…_

**A/N: Enjoy? I hope so =) Next chapter will be up soon and we will have our first official Bella/Edward encounter so keep checking back! Also, I've had over 100 visitors to this story and I was absolutely stoked when I found that out. However only a small portion are reviewing… I would be eternally grateful if you could give a quick review just to let me know your thoughts, ideas or suggestions for the story. I get so excited when I get a review, honestly, I'm like a little kid bouncing up and down on Christmas morning!**

**Also, I wanted to know you guys opinion on something… I was pondering whether or not I should do POV's other than Bella's? Maybe Edward's or Alice's or whoever you guys wanna hear from. Or if you'd rather just have Bella's, that's fine too. I'm just indecisive right now haha!**

**Thanks for reading, review buttons down there **_**hint hint**_** haha**


	4. Thirsty?

**Hey guys, new chapter up and ready to be read! Hope you guys enjoy. I would like to thank those who have reviewed; it means so, so much to me! I love it when I get a new message in my inbox saying that I have a review! Can we try to get them up to 15 or 20 for this chapter? It's probably a long shot, but a girl can dream and beg, right? HaHa!**

**I own many things (multiple Robert Pattinson posters, a chocolate fountain and a belly dancing outfit to name a few) but unfortunately I do not own Twilight =(**

**Chapter 4 – Thirsty? **

BPOV

_This can't be happening, this __can't__ be happening. _I did not just run away from four vampires at lunch. I didn't. Not possible. I merely ran from four beautiful humans who weren't very hungry. Or better yet, I was hallucinating. I was actually sitting on my own and my subconscious decided that since I missed Rosalie so much, it would replace her with others of her kind to keep me company. Yeah, that's it. _Damn subconscious, couldn't you just present Rosalie instead?_ _At least then I could have struck a conversation._

Ok, it's official, I am going insane. Of course it wasn't a fucking hallucination; I had seen Jessica Stanley attempt to hit on the blonde guy Jasper in Math's. And the pixie, Alice, had been in my homeroom. Everyone had been staring at her. So unless they were all having extraordinary hallucinations also… Nonsense. They were real, they were vampires and they were in Forks.

So much for smaller towns being safer. I wonder what the residents of Forks would think if they were informed that a handful of Vampires were living in the vicinity. I laughed to myself as I visualized them picking up their torches and pitchforks and trying to chase them out of town. Newton could lead… then hopefully the vampires would turn on him first. Ah, how one loved to dream.

Stuck in my little fantasy, I flopped down at my lab bench and lay my books on the desk. Although the class wasn't particularly enthralling, it was another of my favorites due to the fact that I had the desk to myself. I didn't have to endure being in such close proximity with hormonal teenage boys or bitchy, gossiping girls. Not that the ones at the other desks didn't bother me; they did. I hated hearing their petty, hushed conversations. Believe me, I do try to block them out but it isn't easy. Even now I could hear Lauren Mallory giggling to the left of me in the most irritating pitch imaginable. Gritting my teeth, I returned back to my fantasy wondering what her facial expression would be if she knew she was constantly around a vampire; and now even more of them. I would pay good money to see that.

"Ah yes, you must be one of the new students. Grab a book from the back shelf and take a seat. I'm afraid the only vacant one is beside Miss Swan."

I snapped my head up. Mr. Banner was stood up at the front of the class talking vigorously with one of the new students; one of the vampires. The beautiful, bronze haired one from before to be specific. He didn't seem to enthusiastic about having to converse with the teacher. Couldn't blame him either really, but he deserved it in my opinion. Who did he think he was glaring at me at lunch? I hadn't done anything! If he didn't want to be in my company, he could blame his 'siblings' for stealing my bloody table.

As my hair fell in front of my shoulder and tickled my neck, I flicked it behind me. Suddenly, bronze-hair's eyes snapped up to meet mine, his eyes a terrifying shade of black. Shit. _Shit shit shit shit shit. _I knew that shade all too well. He was thirsty. What the fuck was he thinking about coming to a public human school when he was thirsty!? By the looks of it, he hadn't hunted for a month.

Judging by the shade of his siblings eyes, they were 'vegetarians' as Rosalie had named herself. Basically, they didn't eat humans. No, those kinds of vampires had red eyes Rosalie had told me. Still, that didn't soothe my fear. I had never seen Rosalie's or Esme's eyes that shade of black. I had seen them darkened a little and they had assured me their thirst was manageable. I wasn't so sure about this guy. He looked like he wanted blood, and he wanted it now. If I had any ounce of sense, I'd have fled from the classroom. But being the masochist I am I didn't move an inch.

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful; it almost hurt to look at him. It reminded me of looking at Rosalie. Still staring at me, his muscles tensed as he walked past me to get a book from the back. In a matter of milliseconds, he was pulling back the chair next to me and sat as far away as possible. He leaned so far to the other side of his chair I swear it looked like he was going to fall off. What the fuck was his problem? Jeesh, you'd think I'd stabbed him with a fucking pencil the way he was glaring at me. His nose was wrinkled and his breath was held. I found myself wondering how long he would hold it. The whole period? I knew vampires technically didn't need to breathe, but surely he would need to put a human charade on.

Seriously though, if looks could kill I would be damned to the pits of fiery hell right now. I get it, he's thirsty, but come on… he's not glaring at anyone else as if they'd shot a puppy. I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I was going to make this bastard so uncomfortable that he would want to rip himself apart and have the pieces burnt. I knew he couldn't kill me… not here anyway in the middle of a classroom. Unless he had a death wish of course. I knew about the Volturi.

Seriously, Rose spared me no details when it came to the vampire world. She was waiting for the day when something would be too much and I would start screaming and run as far away from Forks as I could. I had assured her I would do no such thing. Swallowing my fear I extended my hand towards bronze-hair. He looked like I was presenting a grenade to him.

"Bella Swan, I see we're going to be lab buddies." I tried to hold back my smirk and disguise it with a friendly smile. The last thing he would want to do is touch me. A few seconds past and he was still looking at my hand as though it was about to explode. I rolled my eyes.

"No need to be so rude." I muttered quietly knowing full well he would hear me. Grudgingly, he inched his hand toward mine and shook it so gently that I barely even felt it. All the while he looked like he was refraining from sprinting from the classroom; to get as far away from me as possible I imagined.

"Edward Cullen." He almost choked. His voice was raw; very similar to the typical hung-over, dehydrated voice.

"Wow, you sound terrible." I commented, trying desperately not to laugh as I pulled a bottle of water from my bag. I held the bottle out to him.

"Thirsty?"

He almost choked on his own tongue.

EPOV

"What the hell…" Emmett muttered, dumbfounded. All of us were. The girl who had been sitting with us just a moment ago had departed from the table in such a horrified and flustered manner that none of us knew how to react. I hope it wasn't because I was glaring at her. I couldn't help it. It was taking all of my strength not to jump over the table and suck all of the blood from her fragile looking body. She smelled so mouthwatering. I had never in my hundred years of existence smelt something so inviting. There was a hint of Freesia to her scent…

I hadn't thought it possible to want something so bad… I wanted to kill her there and then. Jasper had felt it too through my emotions. I was genuinely surprised that he hadn't killed her. Surely my strong feeling of bloodlust was enough to drive him crazy. Clearly not. I had underestimated him. He simply looked horrified. '_What the hell was up with her', 'What the fuck just happened there…', 'Oh my, I hope it wasn't us who scared her. Then again, Edward was murdering her with his eyes…'_

"Was I really that bad?" I muttered at Alice who had thought the latter of the thoughts I had heard. She looked up at me. _'Hell yeah, you looked like you were going to murder her right there and then' _Emmett though, half amused, half shocked.

"You were glaring at her; I'm sure she felt intimidated." Alice spoke softly. She was trying to be polite but her thoughts gave her away. She too was astonished by my behavior.

"What were you thinking Edward, acting like that?" She questioned. I lowered my head, slightly ashamed. I explained to them what had happened. They all looked very sympathetic. Emmett even explained that it had happened to him before. I asked what he did and regretted it immediately. Of course he had killed them. Alice and Jasper were encouraging me to go home but I refused. I would not let this insignificant girl control me. Hopefully she would not be in any of my classes.

The bell suddenly rang and we slowly went our separate ways to classes. I immediately cussed. I should have asked Alice to scan the future and see if this girl and I would cross paths again today. _Stupid, stupid Edward,_ I scolded myself. I finally reached the door to my Biology class and walked in. The teacher was reading through papers on his desk. The class was almost full. I approached the teacher and cleared my throat to catch his attention. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"I'm Edward Cullen…" I started. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ah yes, you must be one of the new students. Grab a book from the back shelf and take a seat. I'm afraid the only vacant one is beside Miss Swan." '_Ahh, a new student. I hope he isn't a nuisance. I have enough of that with Newton… I do wish there was somewhere else for him to sit… I do not wish Miss Swan's wrath on anybody…' _His thoughts trailed off.

He carried on talking with such enthusiasm but I barely heard a word he said. My mind was going into overdrive with all of the students' thoughts. _'OMG, he is soooo cute.', 'Wow that must be one of the new pupils… he is soooo…', 'Psht, why are all the girls staring at him? He's not that good-looking. I could so take him out.', 'Oh my, how I'd love to take off that shirt of his and run my hands down his…' _Ok, I did NOT need to hear that. I tried to block it all out.

Then the scent hit me so strong it nearly knocked me over. Shit. My head snapped up and once again I felt the fire burning in my throat as I met the gaze of the girl from lunch. She looked positively terrified at the sight of me. She looked as though she was considering fleeing from the classroom. I felt a small pang of guilt, but I could not help but shoot her daggers. I must have been terrifying her.

I walked swiftly past her to the back of the room to get a book and then took the seat next to her, though sitting as far from her as I possibly could. It was the only vacant one. This must be Miss Swan then. The Miss Swan who was destined to ruin everything I had built with my family in our vegetarian lifestyle. _You could get her after class on her own and nobody need ever know._ I thought to myself. _You could make it quick and painless… She'd be dead before she could register what was happeni- _NO! I would not. I _could_ not do that to my family. Such a small town, a murder would be a scandal here.

She still looked positively terrified. I quickly scanned her thoughts. Nothing. And then again. Nothing. What the…? Someone who looked so scared surely must be thinking something. I listened again. Still nothing. I was sitting as far away from her as possible and held my breath hoping that she wouldn't notice. I couldn't risk breathing around her. That would be it all…

Suddenly she outstretched her hand. All of the fear that I had read on her face had vanished and was replaced by a warm smile. Was there a trace of a smirk too? Surely she couldn't be smirking at me, I was contemplating killing her! I glared at her hand as though it were the most offensive thing I had ever seen.

"Bella Swan, I see we're going to be lab buddies." She smiled, that damn smirk still lurking there. I was sure that nobody else would have spotted it but I was extremely perceptive… even for a vampire. I did not remove my murderous eyes from her hand. I could see the blood flowing through her wrist. Hmm, it looked so delicious. I wondered if it would taste half as good as it smelt. I was almost tempted to breathe in her sent again but I refrained.

"No need to be so rude." She muttered ever so quietly. It would not have been audible to human ears. I was strung by a pang of guilt and felt utterly ashamed. Surely I should be able to control myself better than this. Since when had I become so weak? I also wondered why I felt so damn guilty… I never cared what humans thought of me and my siblings' hostile attitude. It was always for the best.

Against my better judgment, I slowly held my hand out, careful not to let my body inch any closer to her, and shook it as gently as I could letting only a small fraction of my skin be felt by her. I was shocked when she did not flinch. Our body temperate was icy cold compared to humans… I suddenly remembered that she had introduced herself and gulped before opening my mouth.

"Edward Cullen." I rasped, trying my hardest not to breathe. It was impossible. I was once again hit by her empowering scent and every cell in my body ached wanting to devour her. Her eyes were all of a sudden filled with concern as she reached down into her bag. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers… they were like large, brown orbs. Still, I couldn't stop the feeling of hate and bloodlust that I was directing towards her. Her hand emerged from her bad clutching a bottle of water.

"Wow, you sound terrible." She said commented quietly, a hint a mischief in her gorgeous brown – _GORGEOUS? What the hell has gotten into you? You did not just refer to her as gorgeous!? You want to feed off of her blood for crying out loud! _A wave of curiosity came over me as her eyes danced as though she was planning something… something I would not particularly enjoy no doubt. Who the hell was this girl? She ran from my family horrified before…

"Thirsty?" She asked slyly. _What the fuck._ The question wouldn't have usually bothered me, but she had uttered it as though implying that she knew fine well how thirsty I was but was well aware I would refuse her offer.I almost fell off of my seat and spluttered as she extended the bottle towards me. I looked at the bottle and then back to her eyes. They looked as though they were laughing. I could just see little Miss Swans' behind those orbs laughing hysterically.

She couldn't know, could she? I eyed her carefully. No, she couldn't know, it was impossible. How could she know? My mind was just going into overdrive because I couldn't read her thoughts to know what she was really thinking. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts actually? I was going to have to watch out for this one… I didn't like the way she was looking at me with her all-knowing eyes. _What if-_

Impossible. She does not know. She can't.

**Oooo, will he figure out that Bella knows? What will he do? What will he say to her? All in the next chapter =) So, this was the first EPOV, what did all you guys think? Did I murder it? Should I stick to BPOV? She I widen my POV's to other characters? Let me know!**

**Also, I'm quite disappointed that I have only received 7 reviews :-( I mean, I've had over 200 hits so I know there are more of you reading. I would really, really, REALLY appreciate it if you could leave some sort of feedback for me in the form of a review. Whether it be to say, 'WOW, this sucks big-time.' or 'Great chapter, update soon.', I would really be thrilled. I will willingly take constructive criticism; after all it's what we writers need in order to improve our techniques. All thoughts and suggestions for the story are also more than welcome. So please, please, PLEASE leave a review? Pretty please? Can we make it to 15 or 20 before the next chapter? –pouts adorably- **

**I apologise for sounding desperate, I bet your all just thinking how pathetic I am haha!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, next chapter up soon!**


	5. Paranoid

**I gotta say I'm impressed. I got more reviews on the last chapter than I have had on the rest combined! So mucho thanks to those who reviewed; you know who you are! I'm not kidding, those little reviews I receive totally make my day, and it's awesome knowing that your work is being appreciated. Still, although I am absolutely stoked that some of you are reviewing, the hit count is 380 and I have 16 reviews… see the number difference I'm referring to? Haha. Anyway, I would be extremely grateful if you could give a quick review to let me know how you are enjoying (or hating…) the story. All constructive criticism is taken into account (notice I have tried to cut the paragraphs a bit more for easy reading, I agree that the chunky paragraphs are difficult to get into). **

**So how about we try to bump the reviews up to 30 this time? That would be so amazingly awesome!**

**Anyway, new chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Nothing too exciting although we do get a little insight into Bella's dreams…**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight and it's characters, I am merely messing about with them =)**

**Chapter 5 – Paranoid…**

**EPOV**

I had just completed my first day in a new town, at a new school. To say it hadn't gone swimmingly would be an understatement. It probably would have been durable if it hadn't been for that mouthwatering girl. My mouth filled with venom as I remembered her scent, my eyes almost rolling into the back of my head. _Snap out of it! _I was positively furious with myself. Even now, as I was ready to return home and no longer in the company of the girl, I craved her blood so much. I was absolutely ashamed at the rush I was feeling as I thought about taking her life.

As I opened the door to my Volvo, I realized that my siblings were already in it waiting for me. Had I really been walking that slowly? Hmm. '_About time, been waiting here for a full four minutes man' _Emmett griped. I gritted my teeth and chose to ignore his comment. Body tensed, I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that I was surprised it didn't shatter into dust. _Stupid delicious girl and her odd behavior, _I thought seething. I stomped my foot on the gas pedal and sped from the parking lot.

'_Edward, are you ok? You seem a little tense.'_ I heard Alice thinking. Memories of Biology class filled my head. _No I'm NOT ok! I had to endure an hour of sitting next to the most intoxicating girl I have ever been in the presence of whilst trying to complete a class worksheet and at the same time, trying not to kill her! Oh, and to top it off, I think she actually knows that and is aware that I'm a vampire, _my mind screamed.

"I'm fine." I growled harshly. In the rearview mirror I could see Alice biting her lip as Jasper and Emmett stared at me curiously. _'What on Earth has gotten into him?', 'Fuck, what was that about?', 'It's the girl isn't it?' _My head snapped up to look at Emmett. I would have expected the latter thought to come from Alice, not him. When did he get so fucking perceptive?

I grunted and bit my lip as I thought about how to word what I was about to say without sounding completely insane. Fuck it, just blurt it out.

"I think she knows I'm a vampire."

The atmosphere changed immediately. I was no Jasper, but I could feel the sudden panic fill the car as though it was tangible.

"WHAT!?" Emmett bellowed. "You didn't tell her did you? You didn't try to kill her? Heaven forbid that you told her, I will kill you." He snarled. I stared at him astonished as I sped through the small lanes of Forks.

"Of course not you idiot, surely Alice would have spotted it!" I snapped.

"How could she possibly know then?" Alice quipped, the panic somewhat lessening. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, just the way she was asking. She asked me if I was thirsty!" I muttered knowing exactly what was coming next. I could hear them laughing at me in their minds. _Stupid, annoying vampires._

"Come on Edward, it's an innocent question. I'm sure you just looked or sounded humanely thirsty." Jasper said as he tried desperately to keep his amusement from his voice. Emmett was not so polite. His laughter boomed throughout the car.

"I think SOMEONE is a little paranoid. What next, did she ask you if you had a nice sleep?" He laughed. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Did she say anything else?" Alice asked quietly, obviously trying not to offend me as my oh-so-loving brothers had. '_He really is paranoid. He's completely over-reacting… Shit, he can here me… think of something else, think of something else!!'_ I ignored her thoughts. I had expected no less.

"No, that was it. But she kept throwing me these knowing looks." I added quietly, utterly ashamed. Why the hell was I telling them this? Voicing my thoughts aloud made them sound crazier than they did in my head. '_Paranooooid'_ Emmett sang internally. Asshole.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm crazy, but can you please scan her future Alice? This is really bothering me." I asked more annoyed at myself than anyone else.

"I'll try in homeroom tomorrow. She's in my class; I should have a good range on her." Alice answered. If there was a God, I should thank them that I had such an understanding sister in order to make up for my frustrating brothers.

"Thanks." I grumbled as I pulled into our garage. '_No problem little brother, any time.'_

**BPOV**

So my first day of school without Rosalie hadn't gone quite as badly as I thought it might have. Granted, it probably was because I had the excitement of discovering that a new clan of vampires had closed in on Forks and I was ninety nine point nine percent sure that one of them wanted to kill me. I still wasn't entirely sure why that didn't scare me as much as it should. Maybe I was just imagining things, I mean, why on Earth would a vampire be so intent on feasting off of a particular person? Maybe he just genuinely didn't like me…

My thoughts still focused on the hostile vampire, I walked through my front door to be greeted by a shrill ringing that was the telephone. Dropping all thoughts, I almost flew across the furniture to answer it. I snatched up the receiver almost dropping it in the process and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Wow, you sound like you've just run a marathon." A musical voice exclaimed. I beamed so hard it hurt.

"Rosalie! How are you?" I asked full of enthusiasm. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine." She dismissed. "But enough about me. How was school today?"

"Ugh, it was ok." Should I tell her about the vampires?

"Come on, you said you'd give me details about the new students… any cute guys catch your eye?" She asked her voice thick with implication. _Hmm, other than the one who looked like he was ready to kill me on the spot? _

"Of course not, what do you take me for?" I laughed nervously.

"You're not being very informative Bella. Come on, I want gossip. I'm dying out here, it's the least you can do!" She sighed. I tried to fight back the sudden grin that was threatening to spread across my face. She didn't sound like she was enjoying herself out in Alaska too much.

"Um, there are four of them; one girl and three guys. They seem ok I guess. Jessica Stanley tried it on with one of the guys in Math's and he absolutely humiliated her." I laughed as I remembered Jessica's rejected expression. Rosalie cracked up.

"Oh that is classic, I really wish I had witnessed that."

"Yeah, it was priceless."

"So that's it? Nothing else?" She pressed. I bit my lip. Should I tell her? What would I say? _Oh yeah, I almost forget, they're vampires! _

"Nothing else." I confirmed. I hated lying, but I'd rather she got the surprise when she returned. She'd probably be ecstatic. What if she preferred them to me? What if she would rather be in their company? I cringed at the thought.

We spent the next hour talking animatedly about the world's most trivial subjects (Rosalie discussing the pros and cons of pink curling irons springs to mind). I avoided all conversation of the new vampires; I didn't want her to get suspicious. Thankfully, she didn't bring them up again. She was too engrossed in discussing beauty products with me and attempting to persuade me to try them out. I'd told her to fuck off. I was not some blow up Barbie doll for her to play with and I reminded her of this. She tried to protest but she knew it was no use.

We finally said our goodbyes, and as I was heading up the stairs to dump my school bag in my room I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up into the driveway. I dashed upstairs even quicker and flopped down onto my bed. I was utterly exhausted. I threw a quick glance outside my bedroom window; darkness was already falling. Knowing that I couldn't avoid Charlie the entire night, I grudgingly pulled myself from the bed and traipsed downstairs, my thoughts still far away in the world of immortals.

-

_His hand crept up my thigh, his hot, sticky breath clinging to my neck. I whimpered. 'Shh, don't say a word. Wouldn't want mommy to know you're not behaving yourself, would you', he purred. I blinked back the burning tears that were now threatening to spill. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I knew he wouldn't go too far. I prayed he wouldn't. He never had before. He loved toying with my mind. I almost wished he would just hurry up and do it already and then maybe he would leave me alone. 'Stop, __please.' I pleaded, biting down hard on my lip. Where was my mom? Shouldn't she be home by now? 'Don't speak until spoke to', he snarled. A sudden force collided with my temple. 'I warned you', he breathed before standing up and exiting the room._

_The scene changed. I was now sitting before my mother with tears streaming down my face. She didn't believe me. Here she was, screaming a string of profanities at me. She didn't believe me; her own child. She lifted her hand and struck it across my face. I cried out in pain; not from the searing pain across my cheek, but from the pain of my heart shattering into infinite pieces. She had never hit me before. Never. I fell to the ground clutching my chest. Hot, searing pain filled every cell of my body. From the corner of my eye I could see him smirking in the corner. He winked seductively as he crossed a finger over his throat and mouthed 'This isn't over'._

I awoke screaming blue murder. My hair was damp with cold sweat and I could feel the terror sweeping through my body. I panted as my eyes darted throughout my room as if trying to locate an intruder. I reached for my bedside lamp and flicked the light on. The panic lessened a little as light filled the room. I squinted at the clock on my wall; 3AM. I had only had four hours sleep. I had spent most of the night reading until I had finally drifted off at around 11PM.

I darted my eyes around the room again. I felt a nagging suspicion that I was being watched. It made me feel extremely uneasy. I knew it was just a reaction to my usual nightmare but I could not stop the fear rising within me.

I took a deep breath as I rose from my bed; there was no way I was going back to sleep after that. Still shaken slightly, I crept into the bathroom quietly so as not to wake Charlie. I was being over precautious. If my screaming hadn't managed to stir him from his slumber, surely nothing would. I turned the shower on hoping that he wouldn't be woken up.

I removed my pajamas and discarded them onto the floor as I stepped into the shower. I felt my muscles relax as the warm water collided with my back, loosening all of my knots and stress. I washed my hair slowly, deliberately trying to pass the time. I noted that I was running low on my favorite strawberry shampoo. I would have to pick some up next time I was out shopping.

When I realized that I couldn't get any cleaner, I snapped the shower off and grabbed a towel from the heater. Within an hour I was dry, dressed and ready for school. Pity it was only 5AM. Charlie would be waking up for work shortly. I sat down at the kitchen table and checked over some of the homework I was due to hand in today. Slowly but surely, the minutes ticked by. Charlie woke up at 5.30 and was out of the door by 6.

Finally it was time for me to leave for school and I couldn't fight the small grin that snuck itself onto my lips. Most people would have been absolutely petrified if they knew they were about to be graced with the presence of vampires. Me; I welcomed it with open arms.

**So… what you think? Like/Dislike, Love/Hate?**

**I would again like to thank those who reviewed. Particularly poeticrebel who made me laugh with her comment how she would review repeatedly herself until I updated! Nice to know you are all enjoying it! Any comments, suggestions or critique that you may have, feel free to let me know.**

**As I said before in my top A/N, I am grateful for the reviews. However, I know the hit count and in comparison with the reviews… hmmm. So what do you all say about notching it up to 30 this time? **

–**batts eyelashes-**

**Oh come on, you know you want to. Edward wants you to… =)**

_**Mucho Love x**_


	6. Good Book?

**I own many things (including a crappy laptop that took forever to type up this chapter), but I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6 – Good Book?**

**EPOV**

Driving to school with my siblings is never enjoyable. Today is no exception. What with Alice humming the most irritable, upbeat tunes known to man - or creature would be a better word for it - and Jasper reflecting on his night of activities with Alice. Seriously, if he doesn't change his train of thoughts soon, I might just have to attack him. Watching my 'sister' doing that… it's a good thing I'm not human or I may have very well thrown up.

Emmett topped them both. I was gritting my teeth in frustration as he chanted '_ParaNOID, ParaNOID, ParaNOID,_' repeatedly, over and over, again and again until I was close to banging my head harshly off of the steering wheel. He hadn't let the whole Bella Swan thing go. I was still positive something wasn't quite right about her and he took great pride in bugging me about it, verbally or mentally, at every opportunity he had. It had been a long night. Prick.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, two things happened at once; Jasper's thoughts turned especially vile and included Alice, handcuffs and a shit load of leather whips and PVC costumes and Emmett screamed '_PARANOIIIIIIIID MUTHA FUCKA' _at an incredible volume in his head. I swerved into a free spot, hit the brakes and turned on them.

"EMMETT, shut the fuck up before I fuck you up, Jasper get you mind out of the gutter and think about something other than your sexual escapades please, I will never be able to look at PVC clothing again, and Alice… just… just stop being so fucking cheerful!" I snarled. Alice had turned beetroot red at the mention of PVC and Jasper had hung his head in shame. Emmett however, being Emmett, let out a loud burst of laughter as he looked at Jasper.

"Seriously man, PVC? I never would have…" I blocked them all out as I walked quickly into school.

The morning was excruciatingly long. In my entire existence, I had never felt time going so slow. I didn't want to admit it, but I figured it was because I was anxious to see Bella. I needed to know what she knew and how she knew. Would she even speak to me after my behavior yesterday? I had been so hostile; I was amazed that she hadn't fled the classroom when I had glared at her. I probably looked like a crazed murderer. Today, I was determined to try and be polite and strike up a conversation; even if it meant I would have to inhale her scent. I was strong, I could overcome it. Mind over matter, mind over matter, I kept telling myself.

When it finally came time for lunch, I almost sprinted to the cafeteria. I was desperate to hear what Alice had saw when she scanned Bella's future this morning as she said she would. I was almost first in the lunch line and purchased spaghetti bolognaise. What a waste of money.

I sauntered over to an empty lunch table and set my tray down before me. As I sat down, I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Alice to arrive. The cafeteria slowly began to get more crowded and thoughts were flying everywhere full of excitement. Lauren Mallory's stood out. She was still bitter from my rejection this morning.

'_How could he turn me down?' _Her thoughts hissed. _'Doesn't he know what getting with me will do for him in this school? Doesn't know what he's missing. I'll give it another try soon. Maybe he just needs time to settle in. That's it.'_ I rolled my eyes. I might very well loose my patience if she were to try again. It had been English, 2nd period this morning when she had tried to seduce me. She hadn't been very subtle about it either. She had approached me with what she must have thought was a sexy smile – I personally thought it was creepy – and purred _'You wanna sit with me at lunch'. _I had politely declined but she didn't let it go easily. It had been a full ten minutes before she realized that I just wasn't interested. She looked like she had been punched in the stomach. I seriously dreaded having to relive that again. I prayed she would see sense and leave me alone.

Suddenly, I was hit with it so strongly I felt like the wind had been knocked out of my stomach. She was here. I could smell her. I scanned the hall for her until my eyes landed on her as she stumbled to the empty lunch table she had sat at yesterday with us. I studied her as I watched her lay down her tray of food and pull out some notepads. She sat down and didn't look at her food again. She began to scribble furiously into her notepad. I looked at her face intently, absolutely fascinated. I couldn't get a single read on her. It was like her mind was completely shut off. It looked like I would have to study her expressions and actions if I was to get any insight on her. That would be fun… and new.

As I looked at her, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed full of sadness. It was etched on her face slightly as well. She was doing well to hide it; a human probably would never have detected it. I would need to get Jasper to get a read on her emotions. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop looking at her.

She seemed to be in her own world as she concentrated on the paper in front of her. I would have loved to know what she was writing or drawing on that piece of paper. My attention was finally caught as my siblings all took their seats next to me. I looked at Alice expectantly.

'_Got a look in homeroom. There wasn't much, sorry. All I could see was her classes, her sitting at lunch __and on the phone this evening to someone named Rose. Sorry, I know it's not any help. Although you have a free period in Biology and you'll use it to try and draw information out of her.' _She rolled her eyes at the last part. It was a little disappointing, but the Biology part made up for it. I would have almost an hour to find out everything I could. That would surely be enough time. I nodded in appreciation to which Alice gave a small smile. No matter what her thoughts were on my newfound obsession, she would always support me.

"Jasper, can you take a read on Bella's emotions please?" I asked quietly. He snapped his eyes up to meet mine. _'Huh, why? Don't you think you're going a little far with this' _he questioned. I shrugged. _'Fine' _he sighed defeated and turned to look at the object of my attention.

'_For fuck sake, he really is going a bit overboard with this girl. Maybe I should tell Carlisle…He might be able to talk some sense into him…' _Emmett thought somewhat concerned.

"You will tell Carlisle _nothing._' I snarled. Emmett looked taken aback. _'Sorry. I really think this is unnecessary though. If you're worried about her knowing, you should talk to Carlisle. Hey… can't you just read her mind and then you'll know what she knows…' _He grinned, proud at his idea as if I hadn't already thought of it.

"I can't read her mind." I muttered.

"What!?' Alice gasped. "How is that possible?" She was in shock. I had never come across a mind I couldn't read. Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts mirrored Alice's.

"I have no idea, it is entirely frustrating." I fumed quietly.

"Do you think that's maybe why you're so worried about her knowing? Because you don't know what she's thinking?" Alice asked quietly.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But there is definitely something different about her, that's all I know." Their thoughts were silent for once. "Jasper, did you get a read?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. Lost in the conversation." He said as he glanced back at Bella. "She has a lot more emotions than your average human. I'm surprised she can think straight. I almost felt physical pain from what was coming from her. The strongest emotion I could feel was sadness." I nodded. I had already suspected that.

"But there was more. It was harder to feel because the sadness was so overpowering, but it was there. Almost as if she's suppressed it so much that it now feels normal to her. It was bitterness and rejection. She feels abandonment and anger. She is also filled with hate. All around, her emotions are not very pleasant." Rejection? From the random thoughts I had heard from other pupils, it seemed that she was the one who rejected everyone. "She's also hungry. I wouldn't usually get a feel for a humans hunger but it was quite strong." We all whipped our heads to look at her. Her food was still untouched. If she was hungry, why the hell wasn't she eating?

"Thanks." I muttered to Jasper. He nodded before turning to talk to Alice. I didn't bother listening in. I was too taken by this girl; an utterly fascinating and silent girl. The emotions Jasper had listed had slightly disturbed me. A seventeen year old girl shouldn't be feeling all of that. I cursed internally that I couldn't read her mind. I wanted to know what was making her feel that way.

"Edward." Emmett whispered quietly. I turned to look at him. "Don't you think… that maybe your interest in this girl… might be a little dangerous considering the situation of your… bloodlust? Maybe you should stay away from her… you know, change class and that…" I don't know why, but the thought of avoiding this girl made me feel almost nauseous.

In all honestly, Emmett was being the sensible and responsible one. They say something new happens every day. But I was selfish. I knew I was a complete danger to the girl, but I had to figure her out. She was a mystery, and I leave nothing unsolved. That's all she was. Once I'd figured her out, I'd leave her be and avoid her like all of the other humans I avoid.

"Probably. But I need to figure her out. I can control myself." I muttered, trying to convince myself more than him. He shrugged. I would control myself. I had to.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in Biology anxiously waiting for her to appear. I knew she was close; her scent was overwhelming. She arrived just in time for the teacher to begin talking. She slumped down into the seat next to me and threw her book bag on the desk.

"Today class will be a free period. I unfortunately have a dentist appointment that I cannot miss. Your substitute teacher will be here in five minutes, I expect that you will keep the noise down and not get too rowdy. Free periods from me as you all know come few and far between. Take advantage, and their will not be another. I must be off now, please behave respectably and maturely. I will see you all in class tomorrow." The teacher announced and with that he walked quickly from the room.

Excited chatter broke out from around the class. I ignored it and turned to look back at Bella. She was reading… no, it couldn't be. Just a coincidence, just a coincidence. I couldn't hold the surprise from my eyes as it sunk in that she was reading Bram Stoker's Dracula! I cleared my throat slightly nervous as I readied myself to make conversation.

"Good book?" I asked politely. _Stupid, stupid Edward. 'Good book'. What kind of ice breaker is that? Idiot. _I cursed. She looked up from the page she was reading, a knowing smile spread across her face. _Damn her and her infuriating expressions._

"So we're talking today are we?" She smirked. I shrugged. "You were very impolite yesterday. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that my presence and aroma revolted you."

I fought to keep my eyes from bugging out of my head. Her scent was so inviting and welcoming… was she hinting that she knew that? Impossible, how could she possibly know?

"No not at all." I smiled, fighting hard to ignore said scent. "First day and all, I was a little rude. Trying to adapt, you know. I apologize if I offended you." I offered. She nodded.

'To answer your question, yes the book is fascinating." I raised an eyebrow at her enthusiastic comment.

"How so?" I pushed. The more information I got from her, the more I could analyze her. If I was lucky, I could be done with her by the end of class.

"I like supernatural stories and vampires have always fascinated me." She grinned as she took in my expression. I almost choked on air. I hadn't expected her to be so blunt. I tried to mask my shock. To anyone else, the comment would have been that; just a comment. To me, it felt like something more. She continued. "It's ironic though considering how much I detest blood."

"Really, you dislike blood?" I asked. She was right, it was ironic. It was also ironic that she decided to have this conversation with me… could it really just be coincidence? She raised an eyebrow.

"You seem shocked. Not many of us enjoy blood. In my opinion, it smells like rust and salt. It tastes vile." She's _tasted _blood. She took note of my expression and continued once again. "Bad experience as a child. Cut my hand and my friend told me to lick it clean… she said it would stop it from getting dirty. I tried. The taste made me pass out." I struggled to stay composed. This was NOT what I had expected to discuss with her. "Are you telling me you have never tasted it?" She pushed. _Whaaaat? _My mind screamed. _Innocent question, innocent question, she is not trying to out you as a bloodsucker!_

I shrugged. "I suppose I have bit my tongue on occasion. Not enough to make me pass out." I said calmly, doing well in hiding my horror. How much more awkward could this possibly get for me.

"Yeah." She concluded. "I suppose other people's blood may taste more appetizing. Not that I've tried."

.Fuck?

I didn't hide my horror this time. Her eyes were dancing as they had yesterday. I was not imagining it. I knew one thing for sure.

I was _not_ fucking paranoid.

**A/N: Enjoy? So, Edward knows that he is not paranoid and that Bella does know to some extent. So, overall, not a very action-packed chapter. I've saved it for the next one. Much more action in the next one. So, it took me forever to write this (it is currently 4AM, I have been writing it for hours on end). **

**So we didn't reach the 30 review milestone. But we got pretty damn close! 25, not bad people! Thank you so much, I appreciate it immensely. I have not wrote back to every single one (though I have most of them), but I do intend to reply to you ****ALL****.**

**So, the hit count has now reached over 700…**

_**25, 700… 25, 700… 25, 700?**_

**Haha, I think you all know where I'm going with this.**

**Hmm, do you think maybe you guys could notch it up to ****40**** this time? How about I make you all a deal? As soon as I get to 40, I post the next chapter? Sound fair? Of course I won't abandon the story if it doesn't reach it… I will give a deadline of Friday. If we haven't reached the goal by then, I will post the chapter like the loyal author I am. Want it sooner? Then I advise you hit the lil' review button at the bottom of your screens. Hehe, I'm diabolical =)**

**Gosh, I have gone beyond desperate! **

**So, 40 and the new chapter arrives.**

**Wow, this is one long author's note. So, thanks for reading, next chapter is not one to miss :D.**

**Oh, oh and before I forget, what do you guys think of me delving into other POV's to get some insight of other character, or would that be too much? Probably only a few paragraphs per person… up to you guys.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**

**Oh, and one more thing…**

**FOR-TAY **_**aka 40 =)**_


	7. I Have Connections

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support and reviews. 38! I was pleasantly surprised. So I've kept true to my word and posted by Friday! Hope you all enjoy! Full A/N at bottom!**

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7 - I Have Connections**

**BPOV**

I had to fight not to laugh when I took note of his horrified expression. He looked like he had just come face to face with the Grim Reaper. It took a few minutes before he managed to compose himself. I almost felt bad for teasing him this way. He must be beside himself with anxiety. I decided that I would tell him that I knew by the end of the week. My original plan was to wait until Rosalie returned but I was running out of ideas to tease him with. I might even tell him tomorrow.

I wasn't quite sure why I was so taken with talking to this vampire. I had never shown anyone this much attention other than Rosalie. I tried to argue that it was because he was a vampire and that I truly was fascinated by them; but then why wasn't I doing the same with his siblings? I couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe I should try talking to his siblings…

"So have you always lived in Forks?" His velvet voice broke me from my train of thought. I stared at him, unable to take my eyes from his. They were once again a deep shade of black. I shivered as I thought of how thirsty he must be. He had an amazing amount of control to be sitting so close to a human in that situation. He wasn't even glaring the way he had yesterday. Granted, he was sitting awkward and stiff and had positioned himself quite far away from me… but it was an improvement.

"Um, no. I moved here around a year ago," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore. No such luck.

"Really, where did you live before?" he pressed. I bit my tongue, wondering why he was so interested. I turned my attention to the book which was still rested in my hands.

"Arizona." I mumbled, hoping that he would catch that I didn't feel comfortable talking about it. Again, no such luck.

"Ah, did you like it there? I heard the weather is lovely." I rolled my eyes. Like he would know, he'd probably never been anywhere quite that sunny.

"Sure, I like warm weather," I answered. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel confusion radiating off of him.

"If you like warm weather, why did you move to the wettest town in the continental U.S.?" he asked, obviously spotting the irony. Damn. That was the one question I was praying he wouldn't ask. I had no intention of replying… until I looked up at him. As soon as my eyes met his I had the sudden urge to start rattling off my life story.

"My mum kicked me out." I responded quickly. I wanted to kick myself. Why the fuck did I just tell him that?

"Why?" he questioned solemnly. Well isn't he just fucking nosy. His hypnotic eyes were persuading me to tell, I was fighting hard to resist. _For fuck sake Bella, just look away! _I fumed.

"Um… we had some disagreements." It wasn't a lie. But it was far from describing the truth. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He dropped the subject but I had a feeling he wasn't going to let it go.

I was relieved when Biology was finally over. I couldn't get away from Edward and his penetrating gaze fast enough. It had made me so uncomfortable the way he had been staring at me. He was probably curious about the brief conversation we had had regarding my move to Forks. I was still kicking myself for giving so much information. How could someone make you want to give yourself away with their eyes? It had been unreal.

As I stumbled to my next class, Geography, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. It made me feel uneasy. As I reached the classroom, I made my way to my seat at the back of class. I didn't notice at first because I wasn't paying much attention, my mind was replaying the conversation from Biology, but as I looked up I was beyond shocked to find that Alice Cullen was sitting at my desk. Angela Weber usually sat beside me. I avoided her stare as I took my seat beside her. I noted that Angela Weber was now sitting at the front of class.

"How do you know?"

I snapped my eyes up to meet the pools of honey topaz that were staring at me fiercely. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I responded as I pulled my homework from my bag.

"Right. So you don't have any big news that you're planning on telling my brother this week, no?" She spoke quickly and quietly. There was no chance that anyone around us would overhear. I bit my lip. How did she know that I knew?

"I might, what's it to you?" I whispered harshly. This family was so fucking nosy. So what if I knew they were blood-sucking immortals. No need to grill me.

"Everything. I'll ask again, how do you know?" Her voice had softened slightly, and the chirpiness was resurfacing. Gah, kill me now.

"How do I know what? I'll need specifics if you're wanting an answer," I retorted as I turned my attention to my homework. I really should have checked it over at home but I guess there's no time like the present.

"You know what. How do you know what we are?" Her voice had lowered to the point where I could only just hear her.

"I have connections," I stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes widened as she realized what my words meant.

"There are others here?"

"Not right now, no. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. I know what will happen if I do."

"Why are you taunting Edward?"

"Ah, he told you about that?" I stifled a laugh. He must have been more paranoid than I had originally thought; my clues hadn't been too heavy.

"Yeah but we didn't believe him," she grimaced. I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"If you didn't believe him, how did you know that I knew?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you since you seem to know everything else about us." She hesitated for a moment. "I can see the future." The whisper was almost inaudible. My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes.

"I can see the future. It's not set in stone but I can see the path that people are on until they change their minds. I saw you telling Edward that you knew. You must have made the decision recently."

I nodded absentmindedly. I had made the decision in Biology to tell him by the end of the week. I still couldn't get my head around Alice's gift. Rosalie had told me that some vampires had special abilities, but since I only knew her and Esme, I had never known anyone to possess such talents.

"Um, can you do me a favor and not tell Edward that I know. I was planning on telling him myself tomorrow until you ambushed me."

"That's not gonna be so easy for me," she said softly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the only one with special talents in my family. Edward can read minds."

What!? No, please no! Of all the talents he could have possessed it had to be mind-reading. Shit, that meant he had obviously picked up on my thoughts when we were discussing my past. Shit, shit, triple fucking shit. Alice had noticed my alarmed and expression and was holding back a giggle.

"He can't read yours for some reason or another. Don't worry. I'll try and block him out as long as you promise to tell him tomorrow."

My heart beat slowed down as she confirmed that my mind could not be read. For the first time in my life I was glad that my head was fucked up if it meant that it could not be read.

"Thanks."

The class had already started and I had no idea what we were meant to be doing. Thankfully, Alice had somehow managed to keep up our conversation and listen to the teacher so she pointed out to me the page we were meant to be studying from. Thank the Lord for vampires and their multi-tasking abilities.

The hour flew by; much faster than Biology anyway. As I rose from my seat and gathered my things I heard Alice call to me as she glided to the class door.

"Hey Bella, I _know_ we're gonna be great friends." Her emphasis on the word know made me smile. I really must have a soft spot for not-so-mythical creatures.

My next class was a disaster; gym. Uncoordinated and clumsy people should not be allowed to run around a hall clutching a solid basketball. I avoided it as much as possible without getting shouted at from the coach. It didn't help that I couldn't get certain vampires out of my head. I wondered if Rose would get along with them when she returned. Surely she would get along with Alice. I barely knew the girl but I already had a slight liking for her. Vampires were certainly good for me. I don't think I had ever been as light-hearted as I had this week. And that's even with Rose gone! Granted I was still having the nightmares, but day-to-day I hadn't been as depressed as usual. Rose would note it as a positive improvement.

A few trips and falls later I was free from that wretched gym class though not without a couple of rows from the coach. Idiot. Didn't he know it was completely dangerous for me to be within a mile radius of anyone while running and clutching a potentially dangerous ball? I tried to educate him in that matter but he was having none of it. At least it was the end of the day and I could forget about it until tomorrow.

I trudged across the parking lot towards my truck. It stood out like a sore thumb. I could spot it from the school exit even though it was surely the furthest vehicle from the building. I walked carefully over the slush and ice; you can never be too careful when dealing with a klutz such as myself. I noted that Edward Cullen was watching me intently from the rear of his Volvo. He must have been waiting for his siblings.

As I reached my truck without any falls or accidents I smiled, proud of myself. Just as I lifted my hand to open the door, I heard a loud screech and a bloodcurdling scream of terror. I whipped my head around to the source of the noise.

My heart pounded as it rose to my throat, my stomach dropped and I lost all sensation in my legs. It was coming straight for me. Spinning wildly out of control, the huge van was closing in. I only had seconds. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and waited in terror for impact.

A force hit me from the left and my head collided hard with something solid.

And then I blacked out.

**A/N: Ohhh, a cliffy. Hehe, I feel so evil. Anyone guess what happened?**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I like to think that I have replied to every one… correct me if I'm wrong. I really appreciate the feedback and encouragement you guys all give. I can't put into words how good and rewarding it feels that there are people out there enjoying my work.**

**I'm currently working on getting a beta over at Twilighted(dot)Net so when that happens, I will be editing the chapters so that my poor grammar no longer offends! I have worked a lot harder on my grammar in this chapter, apparently my dialogue punctuation isn't great so I've worked really hard on that. And here I thought I was amazing at English back in school… haha.**

**So… 38 reviews? Not bad people! I was quite impressed with that, I hadn't honestly thought I would reach the 40 milestone but I am surprised at how close it came! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**How about we try for 55 this time? Please? I'll give you all candy =)**

**I'll try to update by Monday hopefully, but don't hold me to it, I have a busy weekend ahead. Oh, and since you've all been so wonderful, I let you know that Rose is returning. Very soon!**

**Much Love!**

**xoxo**


End file.
